Wide area switches for data communications such as asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) packets and Internet Protocol (“IP”) data packets can hold numerous modular cards. Switches include controller cards which allow and direct different functions in the Switch. In a redundant configuration, a controller card is active while a second controller card stands-by should the active one fail. The controller cards may be a processor switch module or line cards. Specifically, the controller card coordinates switchwide operations such as the sequencing of the initialization of a node. Again in a redundant system, an active card line card is backed up by a standby line card. Line cards may be an ATM switching module.
Controller cards execute multiple tasks that may include initializing databases, setting up communication end-points, and configuration methods for users. These tasks may be executed each time certain system operations are performed. Examples of system operations may include when a system is brought up, when an active to standby card switchover or standby to active card switchover occurs, or when software is upgraded on a controller card.
However, prior systems performed the system operations inconsistently. For example, each card in a switch may execute the tasks required for an active to standby card switchover in a different sequence. These prior systems may not achieve high reliability or availability. Nor would prior systems properly and efficiently manage faults in the system. Furthermore, prior systems failed to facilitate system development and integration where multiple groups of engineers work on the same complex system.